Hey There Annabeth
by ThinIceQueen
Summary: One-Shot about Percabeth based on the song Hey There Delilah by Plain White Tees. Previously published and now modified!


**A/N: PLEASE READ AUTHIR"S NOTE!**

**Hi guys. I know some of you are still waiting for me to update some of my stories and I'm sorry. I will get to them.**

**I checked Percy Jackson's Best Moments and I haven't update since May. That's crazy. I was looking through my comments from the story and I got a review from someone called Warty Hog. Could you guys look at it and tell me what to do? I don't want to get rid of the story, but I also don't want to get sued. Also, my prolem with the story is that it doesn't align to HoH and I'm not sure what I should do. I'll take any advice that you are willing to give me.**

**And for Sally's Party: I am working on using most of the ideas you guys requested. I've just hit some serious writer's block. I will get onto that story as soon as I can.**

**I also have a poll up. Please check that out.**

**As for this story, I had another version of this story up a little while ago, but I had to take it down because I was getting flames from people saying that I can't have the lyrics in my story. So I've removed the lyrics. While you are reading this, have Hey There Delilah by Plain White Tees. Each stanza of the song has a little one-shot. I've separated them by that line-y thing.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Hey There Delilah aren't mine, but they were my inspiration for this fic.**

* * *

><p>"Percy? Why are you calling me at one in the morning?"<p>

A sigh could be heard on the other end of the line.

"It's not like you were asleep or anything. Its New Years!" was the only good comeback Percy could think of.

He could hear the scuffing of her shoe rubbing along the floor. "I miss you," she said, her voice sounded sad.

He sighed again. "I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to go to Florida over New Years for work."

She managed a smile. "Like you would rather be in cold, snowy New York over warm, sunny Florida," she teased.

"If it meant being with you, Annabeth. Besides I love New York."

"Is that the only reason you would rather be here? Because you love New York?" She teased.

Percy scoffed. "Of course not. You are way prettier than New York."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure my pajamas are a real fashion statement."

Percy laughed. "Love you Annabeth."

"Love you, too Seaweed Brain."

* * *

><p>Annabeth closed her eyes, trying not to cry. She'd gotten a phone call this morning from Sally. All Sally had told her was that it was urgent.<p>

Annabeth was there before she was even fully awake.

Sally told her that she'd gotten a phone call. It was either late last night or early this morning. It was from Percy.

This was the tenth time she was listening to it.

The annoying little female voice chirped, "_Press one to delete this message. Press two to save this message. Press three to listen to this message again."_

Annabeth pressed three without even thinking

"_One new voice message."_ The annoying voice told he, while Annabeth cursed her out in Greek.

The Percy's voice came on. "Mom," Percy said, and all it took was one word from him to make her heart flutter. "Hey, I'm alive." Thank the gods, she thought. "Hera put me to sleep for a while, and then she took my memory" Annabeth called her so many names that she should have been incinerated on the spot. "and…anyway, I'm okay. I'm sorry." Why was he apologizing? What did he do wrong? It's all that no good Hera's fault. "I'm on a quest." Well that was the single most Seaweed Brain thing to say to your mother after disappearing for months. "I'll make it home. I promise. Love you."

"Love you, too," she told the recording, even  
>though the "Love you" was meant for Sally.<p>

Annabeth let a single tear fall down her face before she got to brave the world again. Or at least update Chiron. Potato Patato. Same difference.

* * *

><p>Percy wondered if knew what an a\effect she had on him. If Annabeth was so much as just smiling, his whole day would become instantly so much better.<p>

If Annabeth so much as scowled Percy would rush up to her and ask what was wrong, his whole day down spiraling. But he didn't mind, as long as Annabeth continued to affect him, because then at least he knew they were together. And that is about as good as a demigod life gets.

* * *

><p>Percy continued to sing off key to the song playing on his iPod, and Annabeth stifling a giggle.<p>

"_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_-"

"Not with that voice you won't."

Percy spun around, surprised to see her. His cheeks turned bright red and Annabeth laughed at him.

"I knew you told me that you couldn't sing, but I didn't think that it would be that bad."

Percy's smile broadened as he laughed along with her

* * *

><p>Annabeth smiled at her birthday card from Percy that she found outside her cabin. It was just a piece of paper with the lyrics to <em>Hey There Delilah<em> on it and his named scrawled underneath them.

But Annabeth couldn't be happier. He'd remembered their song. The one that they'd sing along to and tease one another about their terrible singing voices.

* * *

><p>Annabeth wondered if Percy knew what an effect he had on her. His smile could brighten up her whole day. Even at her gloomiest, Percy managed to make her smile.<p>

His sarcastic little comments made her laugh so much.

His whole outlook on life made her see things a little bit differently.

She loved the way that he laughed in the face of death.

She loved his little quirk of upsetting pretty much every god that they encounter.

But most of all, Annabeth loved the way he made her feel.

* * *

><p>Annabeth and Percy smile at each other, reflections of the flame dancing off their eyes.<p>

They hold hands as they sit together at the campfire in CampHalf-Blood.

"I'd do anything for you," Percy announced to Annabeth.

Her heart fluttered and she leaned in to kiss him.

They forgot that they were in public until Thalia announced, "Get a room you two!"

Nico laughed from across the campfire and squeezed his nose and said in a nasally voice: "Eww, PDA. That's so grodie!"

The rest of the camp laughed, but Percy and Annabeth just smiled at each other. _They're just jealous of me,_ they both thought, _because I found such an amazing person to share my life with"_

* * *

><p>"You saved the world," Annabeth said.<p>

"We saved the world," Percy corrected her.

* * *

><p>"Aw, Annabeth. I didn't exactly choose to go on all these quests."<p>

She sighed. "I know, and it's not your fault. I should stop blaming you. But it's hard when I have a big test tomorrow that I should be studying for, but can't because I'm so worried about you and the only way to talk to you is to IM you."

"Annabeth, it'll be okay. You only have two more years of college left and I'll be out here doing all the hard work saving the world, time and time again."

Annabeth snorted. "You are such a Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled. "So you keep telling me."

* * *

><p>"Annabeth," Percy protested, "I didn't know they were flirting with me. Why would you even think that I would leave you for some random girl? I wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for you."<p>

"And don't you forget it."

"How can I? That is one of your favorite things to stick in an argument!"

Annabeth smiled. "Not just arguments," she reminded him, "I also like to boast about it. You know, it's pretty good for my rep for people to know that the Savior of Olympus in only the Savior of Olympus because of me."

* * *

><p>All the campers at CampHalf-Blood wondered if Annabeth and Percy had any idea what an affect they had on each other. It's pretty obvious, but they aren't exactly the best at picking up on those kinds of things.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was actually pretty fun to write! I hope you all liked it! Review my lovelies!<strong>


End file.
